


Unravelling

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Introspection, POV First Person, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Kaguya's carefully constructed relationship with Eirin disintegrates before her very eyes..





	Unravelling

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She excuses herself as politely as possible, gently removing her arm from my grip. 

 _I'll be back soon, princess_. 

The smile she gives me is too warm considering that she will be leaving my side, why would _that_ make her so happy? 

Eirin shouldn't feel happiness when not being near me. 

She should feel turmoil, anguish & loneliness. 

That is what I'd like to think & believe but..I know, I know where she is going. 

I know why she isn't feeling any of those negative emotions. 

Also, I'm aware of _who_ she is going to. 

I feel compelled to latch onto Eirin's arm & drag her back down so that I can curl all around her body & keep her with me. 

However, we're in the company of many others as Eientei is holding a party. 

It takes a lot of will power but I refrain but doing that to her, allowing her to squeeze my hand once more before standing up to leave. 

She's so beautiful, _my_ Eirin. 

She has always been mine & that is something that that youkai needs to get through her head. 

No matter what their relationship is, Eirin belongs to me. 

My grip on my dish increases as thoughts storm my head as to where Eirin has gone, who's arms she is seeking out; someone other than me. 

Why do I allow her such freedom I wonder. 

The strength of the sake burning down my throat does nothing to quell the bitterness drowning me. Knowing that Eirin isn't by my side makes me feel uncomfortable, like a piece of me has been cut away, leaving the rest to rot because she was the main piece. She keeps me together and I do the same for her. It has been this way since I met her so why, why are things changing now. 

Why is she letting _her_ in? 

I should be enough for Eirin, no, I am _more_ than simply 'enough' for her. 

She should not require anyone's affection but mine. 

She should not be touched by hands other than mine. 

She should never be uttering the words of love to another woman other than me. 

Yet, that is exactly what she is doing right now. 

To Yakumo Yukari out of all people. 

Just the image of that youkai up close and personal with Eirin is making my stomach feel queasy 

She isn't exactly short of lovers so why she had to make a pass on Eirin, lure her in & make her fall is beyond me. 

Greedy, selfish youkai. 

It's bothering me too much. 

I cannot relax like this. 

The noise and clatter around me is making my annoyance worse, like I want to shut them all up and let me focus on Eirin. 

Focus on her..needing someone else. 

The final proverbial straw crunches within my clenched fist & I cannot restrain myself further, I need to know what Eirin is doing, _why_ she seeks her out so desperately. 

As subtly as possible, I excuse myself from my guests but I feel eyes on me, concerned eyes. 

It's Yorihime & Toyohime. 

Reisen and Tenshi are near them engaged in conversation, oblivious to the stare down ensuing. 

This is not their concern anymore so I flash them the most convincing smile that explains all is well before walking out of the room. 

However, I don't miss the exchange they have with their eyes. 

They are not dense nor easy to deter, they were well aware that everything going on in my head was far from okay. 

Worry was oozing out of their aura but luckily for me, they didn't follow. 

They knew _nothing_ stops me from getting what I want. 

And all I want, is Eirin. 

 

Gently, I stalk the hallways whilst trying to work out where Eirin has gone, which room she was in & whether Yukari had found her. 

Of course she did, that youkai's prowess and desire for Eirin almost matches mine. 

Even I could not deny that. 

Voices stop me in my tracks and they're coming from the left. 

My eyes widen briefly as I try to work out if it is them and I know it is. 

I know Eirin's voice; I hear it in my dreams, I feel its soft murmur in my sleep, I yearn for it when she's away. 

However, it sounds so different when she is with her. There is a softness in each letter she utters, that softness is surrounded by longing & then, that longing is dripping with ardent passion. 

Eirin has never spoken to me in such a way and it pains me. 

_You can't stay for a moment? I haven't seen you all day. It has been a while since we've had some time alone._

How unbecoming of her to show that gap dweller a side that should be reserved _only_ for me. 

Speaking of said being, I have also come to know Yukari's voice too, much to my distaste. 

_I have a few more individuals to deal with but, I'll be back with you tonight. You know I would rather be here anyway. Can you wait for me, Eirin?_

It's rich, textured, alluring; and it sinks Eirin every time. 

An onslaught of bile rises at hearing Yukari use a tone so intimate with she who is _mine_. 

But it only gets worse when I flatten my stomach up against the wall and slide towards the edge to peek round the corner. 

She has her arms behind Eirin's neck and they're pressed together as close as I am to this wall. 

I can see Eirin clearly, one arm around Yukari's waist & the other stroking that youkai's neck lovingly. 

A fire is fanned deep within me at seeing her appear so docile and weak with someone that isn't me. 

There is an abundance of warmth in her eyes. 

The only time she lowers her cold facade fully is with me. 

Apparently, Yukari gets to see her like this too. 

I take in a quiet but long breath as they remain in their amorous embrace. 

_Of course, do hurry. I'll be waiting._

Eirin flutters her eyes as she says that with impelling intent to make sure Yukari returns to her. It is making me sick; I feel dirty and betrayed by her need for the youkai that badly. 

My hands are aching now given the pressure they've been twisting & flexing due to having to watch this.

_For the time being, I'll leave you with this. I will return before you know it, sweetheart._

It only gets worse when Yukari lifts her head up and kisses what is mine with disgusting tenderness. 

Her tainted fingers rest firmly on Eirin's neck and I can see her pushing up with each cadence of their lips joining. It is a blow to actually see how much Eirin is thriving off of kissing her, her hands sweeping up and down Yukari's back like a snowstorm falling lazily on the ground. 

It is like they are no longer aware of their surroundings, that the only thing that matters is _their_ little world. 

But it doesn't work that way and Eirin should know this. 

Her world is with me. 

Whatever she does with Yukari is a fleeting sensation of attraction & lust. 

What she has with me is real. 

Yet, the more I watch them kissing and holding each other like they are fearful of letting go, the more my scorching rage builds. 

Yukari is the first to move her face away and I wish she'd just crawl back into her gap and stay away from here. Her lips move to Eirin's ear as her hands rest on the chest that I lay my head on every night. 

She says something that makes Eirin melt, I can see it in her expression. How can Yukari make such a febrile aura settle on my lover's features in a way she has never done with me?

It, doesn't make sense. 

Why is Eirin caving to that youkai this drastically?

Moving her head down to the youkai's neck, Eirin squeezes Yukari's waist harder, her mouth parted and cheeks drizzled with a pink tint. Her exquisite blue eyes are clouded with ravenous depth and it scares me to see how the woman I'm in love has emotions that run so deep for somebody else. 

What an aberrant thing to witness. 

The skin above the collar of Yukari's tabard is blessed with the feeling of Eirin's lips settling over and it makes her moan out. Her hands grip at Eirin's own red tabard, scrunching it hard as lips latch on and suck gently. It's like they've become one. Stood there, carrying out refined yet powerful actions as if they know every single detail of each other's minds & anatomy. Eirin looks..satisfied, more so than she has done when she latches onto my neck during the days and nights, tasting every inch of my pale skin like it's an antidote to a poison running through her. 

As I watch them, I can't help but to wonder if Yukari has made her immune to me; in the way the Hourai Elixir allows us to live forever, she allows Eirin to break free from that curse. 

 

It's then that I realise what a grave error I have made.

I made a mistake in allowing Eirin to have this piece of fun on the side. 

I was careless; underestimating the connection they have. 

They are sages, they are power houses, they are untouchable. 

Their beauty is unrivalled, their intellect is impossible to attain, their status is one many could only dream of. 

How, _how_ could I have been so silly in thinking that they would not become attached to each other on a deeper plain. 

It is alarming how similar they are. 

The panic is making my heartbeat run laps, the anxiety hitting me at the prospect of Yukari Yakumo being the one to undo my hold on Eirin. 

Thousands of years worth of her idolising, loving & protecting me. 

I, must not let that youkai take Eirin away from me. 

I, I need to stop this, I need to stop her from taking the woman I love away from me. 

I do not care if Yukari is this godly powerful being that has control over everything. 

It means little to me should my relationship with Eirin be threatened. 

And right now; with the way they are locked together, both in ecstasy, looking like something out of a legendary tale of two lovers who fought the world to be together, my love _is_ being threatened. 

Should I choose to not act, Eirin will become uninterested in my existence. She will not have to choose between me or Yukari if she gets rid of me. There would be no choice. 

That will not do. 

I won't allow that. 

The gulp I swallow down feels like glass ripping down my throat. I need Eirin to sooth it, her mouth and tongue in mine to elevate all of my worries when my insecurities mount. Only _she_ can do that for me and I need her so desperately right now. 

But instead, Eirin releases Yukari's skin and licks it to make her feel better. She nuzzles her neck sweetly before placing a gentle kiss & then looking Yukari in the eyes again. 

How dare she, how dare she place a _youkai_ over me. 

Eirin was destined to remain dutifully by my side from the day of my birth; we were supposed to be connected for all of eternity. 

Yukari was meant to be a mere toy for her to play with when I was busy or occupied with Mokou or Keine. 

That was all. 

She has taken my kindness for granted but, my dear Eirin only made a mistake, one I can forgive because I love her that much. 

Still, the heavy intimacy lingering around them is tearing apart every strand of patience I have. 

The betrayal is becoming heavier on my shoulders and I cannot tolerate it anymore.

I'm sure my nails have dug into my palms as it feels damp but I do not care as I'm imagining that it is Yukari's face I am digging them into. 

Who does _she_ think she is, to be making eyes like that towards a woman who doesn't belong to her, who belongs to _me_. 

The audacity of her whispering how much she loves Eirin is comical & outrageous, she'll never love her back the way she loves me. 

Which is why Eirin will always have my forgiveness as I know how cunning that youkai is and she will pay for twisting my own puppet against me. 

One that I control out of love and respect. 

One that Yukari will never gain the strings to. 

Yukari will never have Eirin. 

I will make sure of it. 

And what I want, I _always_ get. 


End file.
